I Don't Wear Sneakers
by ZashleySilver
Summary: Sneakers. Jason – her secret boyfriend of three years – got her sneakers for her seventeenth birthday." Jaypay! deticated to xoblue! oneshot. COMPLETE!


**Heyy people. Here's a little drabbly-oneshot thing about the ONLY other person who can be with Sharpay . . . Jaypay! Don't hate me for writing a non-Troypay. Don't worry, I didn't lose my obsession. That's like impossible. Well, this is kinda about why Sharpay never wears sneakers. Deticated to xoblue! My Jaypay friend! lol enjoy!**

* * *

"Happy birthday Sharpay!" a bunch of girls said as they placed the brightly and shiny wrapped boxes on the table in the Evans' backyard, where Ryan and Sharpay's 17th birthday party was being held.

Sharpay gave off a fake smile to the girls she didn't even know, anxiously looking at the back gate for someone.

"Looking for someone, Shar?" Troy asked her. She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around, but relaxed when she saw her best friend.

"No, not really. Just waiting for . . . the rest of the guests to arrive." She lied.

"Ok. Oh look, there's Jason!" Troy said, looking over the blonde's shoulder. Sharpay's eyes widened, and she turned around to see for herself.

Sure enough, a tall raven-haired boy was walking into the backyard, carrying two presents. One was obviously for Ryan – is was shaped like a baseball for crying out loud - but the other was wrapped in black wrapping paper with pink glitter scattered about, a bright shiny gold bow sitting atop the slightly big box.

"Um, I'm going to go help Jason with the presents, you know, show him which table is for Ryan's gifts and um, mine so um, yea . . . bye!" Sharpay told Troy nervously and hurriedly as she shuffled her way over to the boy with the gifts.

She smiled sweetly when she reached him. "Hi," she said in a cute little voice.

Jason smiled back. "Hey there, birthday princess," he said, indicating the sparkly pink button Sharpay was wearing that read "Birthday Princess" in gold letters. She wore it over her gold halter top that went with her black mini skirt.

"I was wondering," Sharpay said in a flirty tone. "If I could open your present first; just the two of us?"

A smirk appeared on Jason's face. "Whatever the Birthday Girl wants." He put Ryan's new baseball on the designated table before being lead by Sharpay into her house and up the stairs into her room.

Once there, Sharpay closed the door behind them. The instant she turned around, her lips were captured by Jason's. At first the action shocked her, but all too quickly she melted into the boy's touch.

After about a minute she pulled away, both needing air if they ever wanted to do that again.

"Shar," Jason wined. "Why do we always have to be sneaking around like this? Why can't we do this but just in front of people?"

"Jay, you know I want to make out with you in front of every girl in the world to let them see I have the most amazing boyfriend ever more than anything. But no one really thinks we should even be friends!"

"So? Screw what they think," Jason said, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's tiny little waist.

"It's just the way it has to be, Jay-Jay," Sharpay said, quickly kissing her boyfriends lips.

"Well then my really cool present for you seems pretty useless now," Jason sighed.

"Why?" Sharpay asked, hating to see the cute boy anything close to sad. Jason sighed again and handed her the box he had taken with them. Sharpay took her arms away from Jason's neck to take the gift.

She unwrapped it like a child on Christmas morning, to get a shoe box. She lifted the lid up, and her eyes widened for a millisecond.

Sneakers. Jason – her secret boyfriend of three years – got her sneakers for her seventeenth birthday. Sharpay never wore sneakers. Ever. Not even for gym class. Everyone knew that. So why would her boyfriend, the boy who knew her as well as Troy or Ryan, get her white Addidas sneakers with three red stripes on the sides?

She looked up at Jason with confusion in her eyes, but she tried to keep it polite.

"I wanted to feel special. I wanted to be the only reason you'd wear sneakers. I wanted you to wear them to school one day, shook everyone, and when they ask why, you'd say 'My boyfriend got them fro me. Jason: my boyfriend who I love. He's the only reason I'd wear sneakers.' Then I'd now you cared."

"Jay, I do care. A lot. And you know I do. But . . . I don't wear sneakers." She said sadly.

Jason just nodded his head, showing no expression.

"Happy birthday, Princess," he said a little coldly, walking out of her room.

"Jason!" Sharpay called. Jason turned around halfway down the hall.

"You know, I don't need sparkly glammed-up Sharpay Evans. I love it, but I'd also love a Sharpay Evans who'd wear sneakers, just to show her boyfriend how much she loved him, even if they're relationship has been secret for a long time." And with that, he turned back around. Sharpay looked at the shoes again, and let a tear escape her eyes before she slammed her door shut.

* * *

About an hour later, Troy got worried. He couldn't find Sharpay anywhere. He found Jason, though. He walked over to his friend. 

"Hey Jase," he said. Jason looked up.

"Sup Troy?"

"Have you seen Pay anywhere I haven't seen her in like an hour. No one has." Troy said.

"She's probably at the store, returning my cruddy gift." Jason scowled. Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate bro?" Jason shook his head.

"I would, but I can't. It has to be a secret." And with that, Jason walked away.

Troy shook his head, confused, but froze when he looked at the back door that led from the house to the backyard. In fact everyone in the party did. Some girls gasped at what they saw. Everyone looked up, but Jason didn't. He was too busy sitting in a lawn chair, looking at his feet, feeling angry and depressed. But his thoughts were interrupted by a pair of sneakers coming into his view. He looked up and his eyes widened.

There Sharpay stood: she was wearing Jason's red basketball shorts, a large white t-shirt, and the sneakers Jason had just given to her. Her long blonde hair that had previously been lightly curled and loose was now in a ponytail. And she was wearing the two gifts Jason had given her from her last two birthdays that they were together: a silver number 23 necklace – Jason's number in basketball – and a silver promise ring that she never usually wore that was now placed on her left ring finger.

"Whoa," Jason breathed at the beauty before him. He stood up and looked her in the eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes were smiling, as were her soft pink gloss-less lips.

"Shar! Why are you wearing that?!" some cheerleader yelled over the silence, asking the question everyone there was wondering. Sharpay just smiled.

"I only wear sneakers from my boyfriend, to show how much I care for him." she said, not once breaking the eye contact between her and Jason, who now had a small smile on her face.

He cupped her bare neck with his hand, and brought her face up to his so his lips could capture her own.

Some people gasped, not know how to think of the couple. But thank goodness Sharpay has such an amazing best friend. Troy stepped in front of the surrounding crowd, looking at his two friends make out, and started clapping. Soon Ryan joined in. then Chad, and Gabriella, and Taylor, and soon, everyone was clapping and sheering for the couple who were now smiling as their mouths wrestled.

Soon, Jason slowly and reluctantly pulled away. He leaned his forehead against Sharpay's. "You didn't have to do that Shar. But thanks." He whispered.

"Hey, Sharpay Evans doesn't wear sneakers. Unless her perfect boyfriend gives them to her." Sharpay smiled.


End file.
